Life is War
by Abby-Pop
Summary: There is love. There is happiness. There is hate. There is sadness. There is blood. And there is loss. This is Life. This is War. And in the end nobody comes out standing.     Rating might change later.


**A/N: Hola, Amigos and Amiga's. I have started a new story. I do hope you enjoy. The Prologue is a little faster and kinda action-y. But more Genre's and thicker plots will come into the mix later. Have fun reading!**

Fear, pumped through my veins and my mind raced. Max's hand clutched in mine, was the only thing that kept me from collapsing at the moment. When actually was the last time I slept? Two? No..maybe it was three days now. Possibly four.

Dad's eyes locked on us from his spot behind the large oak tree. His hand raised up and he held up three fingers. Max curly blonde hair swung, as he nodded. I clenched harder on his hand. Three meant be ready to fight for Max, and be ready to run for me. Dad never let me fight, even though he knew I was capable.

"Vee, when I say go you must run, do you understand?" My practically adoptive brother, peered down at me. And I gave a nod.

I was always running, leaving my family behind as they fought for me. I hated it, it made me feel like the most cowardly Gryffindor. I knew if anything happened to them,the blame would be on me. Guilt always had the funniest moments of popping its ugly head up. As I forced the bile down my throat, at just the thought of my family getting hurt.

"Find Bee and Caroline, and the M.O.M unit." He smiled down at me, even though I knew it was fake. But I had to smile back at the childish nickname he gave our moms, or maybe I just smiled back to ease his pain.

"I know Max." And in the distance I heard the loud footfalls of at least ten of the Death-Eaters. Max slid is wand out from his boot, and urged me to do the same.

I loosened my hand from his and stood up straight, ready to run at any moment.

Max moved his lips to my ear and whispered gently, 'Run'.

I took in a deep breath before, making a mad dash. Pushing myself faster than my legs, could probably carry me. My hands whipped against the branches and over-grown shrubs. The stinging was nothing compared to the guilt of fleeing away from family, no matter if it was them that commanded me away.

"Oh hello, beautiful." A shrill voice whispered so close to my ear. To close. I pushed harder my breath left my throat in shallow little huff' heart was thumping so madly that I thought I would be left on the forest floor, after it burst from my chest.

"You can't run forever Avery. The dark lord always gets what he wants, and I will deliver you to him." A yellow light shot past me. Bastard brought out his wand. What, couldn't handle a ickle little sixteen year old without it.

Throwing a curve-ball I turned right, through a very narrow passage between two tree's.

"Bitch! Get back here!" I ducked quickly, as a Red blast flew from his wand.

I turned my torso still running, and shooting stunning spell after stunning spell. He dodged every one, like a highly skilled ninja...or a deatheater.

I turned back to face the front, and just in time because I immediately ducked out of the way of a low branch. Glancing back, the highly skilled ninja obviously wasn't that well trained.

The fatter they are, the harder they fall.

And letting the inner child out, a let out a loud "Timber!" ...big mistake. Another death eater tackled me from the left. His mask, was something in child's nightmares, and made my blood run cold.

My back slammed into the hard forest ground, and I thought I heard something snap.

"Get off!" I plunged my knuckles into his nose, hard enough to get a satisfactory crunch.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as crimson liquid dripped quickly from his nose. His wand was at my throat, faster then I could say Gringotts.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed, sending my body into a convulsion of pain. Agony ripped through every limb of my body. Screams ripped from my throat, and I prayed for death.

"Get off of her!" I didn't know, nor care whose scream that was but I just hopped they would relieve me from this torment.

And then the deatheater was lifted from along with his curse.

"You son of a bitch!" A flash a blonde hair, told me it was Max as he pummeled in the face of sick man of darkness.

He knocked Max of, and In a flash was gone.

"Oh god, Avery!" He rushed over, and dropped to his knee's. He gently touched my head, and as he moved his hand back I noticed the red liquid on it. I winced, only making my head feel worse.

"Karen, Elizabeth..I think I found them." My Daddy's thundering voice sounded fairly close. He entered the small section of tree-less land and the the M.O.M's gasped as they saw me on the ground. My head bleeding profusely, as it started to drip into my eye.

"Goddammit!" Daddy growled out, only then did I notice Bee in his arms, but there was no Caroline. No tall, leggy blonde anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Care?" I whispered, finding enough strength to stand.

I watched Dad's head tilt down avoiding my eyes. I glanced towards my Mother, Elizabeth whose eyes found her dirty brown hiking boots very interesting at the moment. I glared at Max, begging him to tell me.

"They took her! Those no good bastards!" He yelled, sending a soft black raven flying towards the sky.

"No... God, No please.." I tried my hardest to banish the tears but the kept coming.

I hid my face away from the others. I was strong Avery Rose Sinclair. I wouldn't let them see me this way. But I knew this was my fault, how could it not be I was reason we had to run.

Max let out a small scream.

Nobody really, counted on the masked face of a death-eater to appear and sending a killing curse right into the back of my mother.

And Nobody really expected my animalistic rage as I slammed a rock into his skull.

I don't think I will ever forget the sight of those black eyes peering up at me; cold and glassy.

For the first time, blood was on my hands and I don't think I could ever look in the mirror again without looking in with total disgust.

**A/N: So yeah.. how did you like it. Sorry for the grammar error's never been my strong point. I adore, reviews :) just saying. But thanks for reading. Sorry it was really fast paced, I just wanted to get the prologue over so I could actually start the story. And just a little background of the Family. Bee and Caroline are Avery's sisters. Max who is Karen's son are family friends who are all on the run from Voldemort, for unsaid reason's at the moment. And Elizabeth and Carson (Daddy) are the parents. Any question, just comment I would love to answer.**


End file.
